


5 Terry and Alice & Global Risk Management and Protection Yearly Retreat

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: Proof of Life, Wedding Guest - Fandom, year of the dragon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 18/8/1 After Tecala, Terry and Dino form their own K and R firm eventually with offices in London, New York and a satellite office in St. Augustine. Twenty years after Alice leaves Terry standing on a hill in Tecala, she re-appears in his life asking him to help with 4 teens who have been arrested in North Korea. Terry never got over Alice. Alice's husband has now died. Terry and Alice begin where they left off in Tecala, both now free to explore what they feel for each other.  Terry and Dino rescue the kids and three months later Terry and Alice marry. They sail Terry's boat from St. Augustine through the Panama Canal back to San Francisco where Alice lives. After the sail, Terry and Alice go to London for a meeting. One of Terry's agents is killed and he and Dino go to Beirut to investigate.  When that is resolved, the death of the fiancé of one of their guys occurs in Pakistan. Dino and Terry go to Pakistan to help with that investigation. When Dino and Terry are in Pakistan, Alice buys a house in Tiburon.  Alice and Terry are barely moved in when it is time for the Global yearly retreat. this year in Banff. Alice will be introduced there for the first time to the majority of Global's employees and staff.
Relationships: Alice Bowman - Relationship, Dino Deane, Stanley White - Relationship, Terry Thorne - Relationship, jay Shah - Relationship, sami - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russell Crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russell+Crowe).



**Prelude**

The Global retreat is always the last week of July. Always. And Terry always plays. And sings. He assembles a band. Not just back up but something more. Terry has a piano delivered. Arranges for a violinist. A cello the last two years. Always the same base player. Terry loves it. 

Rehearses with the band. Usually some Global guys. Some old friends of Terry’s too. Bands who know Terry would like to be asked but Terry mixes and matches. They play a set then Terry takes some requests. Then after the second set he takes requests again. Sometimes people from the audience want to sit in. Last year a new employee brought his saxophone and they did Sultans of Swing. Terry loved it. After the requests from the second set sometimes they just keep going. Sometimes they play all night.

Dino used to call it Terry's hootenanny. Which Terry hated. Once Dino was teasing him. Eight or ten years ago. Terry's band had been playing - and drinking - for hours. Dino had been drinking too. And he was saying hootenanny saying it over and over and Terry finally came down off the stage and hit him. Just hit him in the stomach. "Stop calling it that." Dino jumped on Terry and wrestled him to the ground and they wrestled for ten minutes. Dino finally pinned him. It was mostly a question of Dino having had less to drink than Terry, but Terry nursed it. Waited. Kept it in the background. Looking for the right time. Gemma knew. Told Terry let it go. Just let it go. It was a matter of pride. And she knew they both liked it. Had seen the black eyes over the years. Bruised cheeks. The torn shirts. Knew they looked for it sometimes. Knew Terry especially liked it. She didn't understand it. But she understood them. Two years later, Terry caught Dino at the retreat at Yellowstone by the mud baths. Came up behind him pushed him in. Dino was fast, pulled Terry in after him. They wrestled again, both cold sober. Terry had Dino down, held Dino's face in the mud. They finally drew a crowd. Their guys, their guys watched. Terry wouldn't let Dino out til he swore he'd never call it Terry's Hootenanny again. Kept pushing Dinos face back in the mud. Dino gave in said sorry man just a joke. No more. Terry made him swear. Then let him up. but Dino’s face was covered with mud. Mud in his hair, nose, mouth, and on his eye lashes. But hootenanny is still whispered occasionally. By old timers at Global. Not in Terry's presence. Ever. Never again by Dino. But others. "Are you going to Terry's Hootenanny?” Said in hushed tones. Dino began calling it Terry's thingamagig or watchmacallit. Which for some reason Terry could shrug off.

But Terry loved his thiingamajig. Loved his watchmacallit. The music. Loved the drinking. Loved the band. Loved the sound of the band. Loved it that you could feel the music inside. Thru the skin. Into the muscles. Terry made time for everyone in the band to do something. Every year.

Everyone in the band who wanted it got a turn. Terry had a list every year. But it was never enough for a full set. The others filled in the set. And they rehearsed. And they were good. Very good. Terry would play guitar, then switch to piano. Lately he liked the cello. Holds it like a guitar sometimes. Makes him laugh at himself. Every year they joked about how good they were, so good, they should stay together and play. The later the hour, the more drinking, the more sure they all were Terry should give up Global and just make them a touring band. Terry loved the retreat. 

This year Alice was going. 

Alice makes him nervous 

Are you nervous? Why does she ask him that. Never seen you nervous, like she is looking for it. Waiting for it. 

Nervous as hell with her there. 

She changes it. They fought in London in June over his drinking. Well his being drunk. Well his passing out. She was mad about the gun in Santa Barbara. Nagasaki. Okay she wasn't mad when he got stabbed. He gives her credit for that. He thought she might act mad. People act mad when they are scared. And she was scared. He knew. He saw it in her face. But she stayed with scared. It hurt him to have scared her. She was crying. Saw her crying. No sound just tears running down her cheeks. She loved him. God, he loved her.

But he isn’t going to change things for her. Not change himself.

He wanted her. Never really wanted anyone else. The chef. Okay. A few women he enjoyed. McKenzie. A few women he would have liked to enjoy. Like Tom said, I’m a mammal ain't I? But only because Alice wasn't an option then. Days he thought she never would be. 

But living with her now was different than the fantasy. Not enough to wish he hadn't married her, never that, but aware of the difference. In his fantasy she never asked anything, demanded anything, disapproved. She was never mad at him. He had imagined her his perfect wife. Now he had to deal with her. "Kind of a hippie." Yeah she was that. 

Before in Tecala, he had said you have to trust me and she said she could. She did trust him. Until she thought Peter was dead. Then she wouldn't listen any more. She slapped him. He remembered that slap. She had a good right. His jaw hurt for a week. Well a couple of days anyway. Nick said, "You remember she has a temper?"

No he didn't, he had forgotten. In the fantasy she didn't have a temper. The fantasy was her skin, her lips, her hair, the way it felt to touch her. To be touched by her. Her smile. The way she looked at him. But temper. No he didn't remember that. She has a temper. 

Dino said in Tecala, "She is not for you Terry." "She will never be yours." Well Dino, she is mine now. 

The retreat. She is going to the retreat. He wants her. But he wants her in the background. Doesn’t want his life changed. She is going to ruin the retreat if she goes. Guys will have guns. He will get drunk. He can't tell her not to go. They are giving them a dinner to honor his marriage. By their dinner, Alice won't be speaking to him. 

Alice walks up.

"You look lost in thought."

"A little worried about the retreat. Worried it will displease you."

"Why would it displease me?"

"You know I put together a few people and we play one night. Put together a band. Music til late. Early morning sometimes. "

"I like to hear you play. Dino told me you play late and you drink late."

"Alice we fought in London after Dino and I went out drinking. And you were upset about the gun in Santa Barbara and in Nagasaki." 

"Not in Nagasaki. And I was wrong."

"What?"

"I was wrong. I told you that. Terry you need to have a little patience with me. Your life hasn't changed much. Won't change much. Mine has changed a lot. I have been a suburban housewife and mother. Being your wife is an adjustment. No one I know even has a gun. Well maybe Tom hidden away somewhere in his sock drawer. I've never known anyone who got stabbed. I don't know anyone who gets drunk and passes out, well not since college. And you did that. Or who thinks it's fun to fight. Physically fight. Enjoys a black eye. Dino says you if you get a black eye you enjoy it. I don't' want you to change. And I'll get the hang of this. I will. I want to figure out what you need from me. I can do it. But I might be a little slow. You have to give me a chance. A chance to make some mistakes." 

"We get drunk Alice at the retreat. Sometimes there's a fight. Not me I don't brawl there unless it's with Dino. The guys carry guns routinely, just normal for them."

You can’t bring guns into Canada.

We can. We have permits. 

Alice grimaces, " Well drinking, fighting, will someone get shot?"

"No probably not. Probably not. These guys are physical. They’re competitive. But they are trained and they are disciplined. ”

Alice says, "Probably not. But what? They might shoot at each other?"

Terry smiles, "Well we discourage it. They stay up late, they drink, they say things, sometimes there is pushing and shoving over something. Sometimes a fight. These guys are smart about firearms. They all have had them a long time. Are used to them. Most were trained as special forces. They almost never draw a firearm in anger. Well, not on each other anyway. "

Alice says, "I don't have to go. Terry it can be your thing. Do you want me to skip it? Is it that you can't enjoy it if I go? Do you think I want you to be different Terry. Change. Give up your gun. Stop drinking. It's not true. I just didn't know. I should have known. Maybe I should have known. We were in each other’s company for 4 months. We had begun to feel like a couple. We knew, I knew, if Peter didn’t come back we would be together. We were attracted. I wanted to share your bed. You wanted me. But it was a page out of time. 20 years ago. One kiss. A very good kiss. We each nursed our fantasies - me of you, you of me. After I came to you in St. Augustine, I thought maybe we should wait for a year before we got married. But it felt urgent. Urgent to be married. You wanted it. After waiting so long. And I wanted it. Touching you felt the same. Being touched. Kissed. I felt the same attraction. Love. It never went away. The first night in your beach house. All I wanted was to be near you. Close to you. Feel your arms around me. Terry don't make me take all the responsibility for my not being able to accept everything immediately. You have a part in this. You are expecting too much. Too soon." 

Terry puts his arms around her. "I'm worried you will be so mad at me by the time we go to the dinner, you won't even be speaking to me."

Alice says, "In London, we fought. But how did I act that night when you came in drunk? That night, I laughed. I put you to bed. Well you passed out across the bed. I undressed you. As much as I could. But you were sideways. You took the whole bed and you were passed out. I tried to wake you. I gave up and went to bed in the other room. You finally woke up and came in and got in bed with me. I got up in the morning and left you sleeping. I came back to bed with you when you wanted me. You were happy in the morning. You were sweet in the morning. I don't remember why we fought. 

“You don't remember? We were arguing about whether I would go to Beirut, whether I needed to go to Beirut. You wanted me not to go. You were questioning me. And I said if I said I had to do something I had to do it. That I had been doing this job a long time. I knew how to do it. I didn't want you arguing with me about it. “

Alice says, " You weren’t patient with me Terry. Damnit. And that isn’t exactly how it happened. I remember. You said, wait, you started by saying, I'm not Peter. You started it. I'm not Peter. I'm not Peter. You bought Peter into it. You did. You. Then I said Peter never came home drunk. I was being mean. I admit that. But you started it and then you escalated it. You. Not me. You said Peter is in the cemetery. Terry you fought dirty. And you escalated it.”

Terry pauses. "I said I'm not Peter?"

"You did, Terry. Convenient how you special forces guys remember all the exits in a building and conveniently forget who starts an argument."

"I said that first?"

"Yes. You said "I'm not Peter." You said "Peter is in the cemetery. If you want another Peter take my ring off and get on a plane to California." You were saying you were willing to end our marriage over my not wanting you to go to Beirut. You Terry not me. You. I said Peter never came home drunk. You weren't horrible Terry drunk you were sweet. And funny. I just said it to be mean. It was retaliatory. You were sweet and amorous, well amorous before you passed out. I didn't care Terry. I was amused. I was. You were so loving. So funny. Really I didn't care. I wasn't mad that night. I wasn't mad. Not even a little. The next day. Beirut. I didn't want to be left alone in London. I was insecure. And I didn't want to say that cause I thought I'd disappoint you. That's why I argued. I worried that you would think I wasn't going to be able to handle being a Global wife. Being your wife. You'd think I was needy or weak too weak for you. So I argued. So I tried to talk you out of going to Beirut. I want this to work. I don't want to have been wrong about you, us. All I want is this to work Terry." 

Terry walks to her, takes her in his arms. "It does work, it will work. We work. We are good. I started by saying "I'm not Peter?" I thought you were challenging me. Questioning me on what I knew I had to do. That you wanted me to change. Change what I do. Change who I am. I can't do that."

Alice: "Terry I don't want you to change. I need to be able to argue with you, say what I think, what I feel though. You can handle it. Terry you manage what 50 guys, 75. Most of them Special Forces guys. You are strong enough to take a little arguing from me without telling me to find another Peter. Don't do that. Don't ever do that again. Please. I don't want you to change. I know I have to adapt. I know that. But so do you. You have to adapt to me, to having a wife. I'm not Gemma, or Jenna. I don't take orders from you. You have to explain things to me."

Terry looks down, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I won't do it again. I won't bring up Peter."

Alice: "I don't care if you bring up Peter. Just not like that. You can say I have to go Alice, you can say this is my job. You can say I know what I’m doing. Say I'll miss you but I have to go. I won't want you to go but I'll accept it. Don't call our relationship into question please don't do that. Don't act like you can let me go that easily. "

Terry: "Never loved anyone since you. Wouldn’t have let you go find someone else. You were mean. I was mad. I want you at the retreat. Want you to hear my band play.””

Alice smiling, “ Will they play Greensleeves?”

“No not Greensleeves. But I’ll dedicate a song to you. A song you‘ll like.”  
  



	2. Possessive

They are sitting on Terry's boat. Terry is drinking gin, Alice has wine. The boat is tied up at Alice and Terry's dock.

Alice looks up toward the house. "When is Nick coming?" 

Terry looks at his watch, his fancy regiment watch. "About half hour."

“Alice, I have to fly to Turkey for a few days. Are you comfortable flying to Banff by yourself?"

“Of course. I'm fine going by myself. But Nick’s going. I imagine to see Jenna as much as anything. I just wonder if he shouldn't see someone his age."

"Hard for some guys to resist friends with benefits. Don't think it is hurting anyone."

"Nick and I can fly up together.”  
  
”Dino and I need the plane, I’ll have Gemma make

arrangements for you. And Nick. Tell Nick, Jenna is with

me. But we’ll be there some time on Tuesday.”   
  


“I imagine they stay in touch. He probably knows.”   
  


“Does everyone go?”  
  


”Most everyone. Some of our guys are kind of loners. They’ll come at the beginning, there’s a business meeting kind of mandatory. Maybe leave after that. Might stay. There is no pressure for them. This is a thank you. On Global’s dime.”  
  
“It’s nice. Do they bring kids? Is Connie coming? What about Bina? Hasan?”  
  


”Connie and Rachel are coming as far as I know. Bina is coming for the memorial Sunday I know. I talked to her. And she is bringing the twins. Why are you asking about Hasan?”

”Jealous?”

“I caught you two sneaking off twice. He’s the only one of my guys I’ve caught you holding hands with.”

“I feel like he is a friend. Because of Amal. Because we have talked. But I like you to be a little possessive. “

”I can be very possessive in the right circumstances.”

”When do you leave?”

”Tonight. I have a charter from Oakland to New York. Dino’s in New York. Then we will fly to Turkey. Hasan is in Turkey. So is McKenzie.”

”Together?”

”Sounds like it. I called one morning. I’m sure they were in bed together when I called.”

”Can you tell me what you are doing in Turkey?”

”British Airways thing. What we talked about with Jay and Hasan.”

“Is Jay going?”

“No. Don’t need him.” 

“But McKenzie and Hasan are there. Together.”

“Jealous?”

”Of McKenzie being with Hasan? No. A little curious. ”


	3. Chapter 3

Even in summer Banff air is crisp. A little sharpness in the air. A little bite. And forest smells. Trees. And earth. And even when you can’t see the lakes, you feel them.

Gemma brilliant Gemma has arranged everything. The suite is beautiful. A balcony a view. Alice is just beginning to feel the luxury. What it means to be married to Terry. The ease his money, the Global money brings. Then she remembers him on the gurney on the tarmac. His face ashen. His determination on the stairs of the plane. She thinks about how the money is earned. They didn’t know if they would even be paid for the kids. He did it for her. She feels a little like crying.

And then he walks in.

“Are you crying?”

“No. Almost. I was remembering you at the airport in Nagasaki. How you climbed the stairs.”

“I scared you. I’m sorry. Stupid to get stabbed. Deserved it for being complacent.”

He takes her in his arms. “Nice to have you worry.”

“Don’t do it again. I’ll be sure you know I worry. No need for a stabbing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Terry puts his bags in the bedroom of the suite.

"Alice, I've got to go. I wish I had time for us to lie down together for a little while. I missed you. I have to go see the police chief here, Dino and I. We always check in with the local cops. Dino enjoys it."

"I'll unpack for you."

Terry takes her in his arms and kisses her again. "You’ll unpack for me? Nice to have someone take care of me."

"You take good care of me." Alice motions to the suite. The view. The champagne on the table.

"Gemma got this suite for you. For us. But I told her to get you something nice. I didn't have to tell her. This won't take long. There is nothing tonight. Why don't you pick a place for dinner. Or I will."

"You pick, Terry. Somewhere casual. Long day. 

Terry asks, "Where is Nick?"

"Gemma got him a nice room in the lodge. Do you want him to come with us to dinner? "

"Fine with me, but I think he and Jenna have a date."

Alice nods. "I've missed you. Nice to be just the two of us."

"I'll ask our police chief for a place. Some place casual. Locals always know."

Terry kisses her again and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry and Dino park the Toyota Landcruiser. Walk down Lynx Street. Toward the office of The Royal Canadian Mounted Police. The pass a couple of Mounties on foot, wearing the broad brimmed Mountie hats

We should make all our guys wear those hats. I like those hats. You think they would sell me one?

  
Terry laughs, " Dino, They'd probably give you one if you ask."

  
Dino laughs too. "You think it would impress Mac?"

  
"Dino you have been seeing her for months.

  
Yeah.

  
She's gonna marry you. You've impressed her enough.

  
Never gonna be enough.

  
Then yes a Mounty hat.

  
Thought so.

The sign in front of the building says 

_Royal_

_Canadaian_

_Mounted_

_Police_

in English. 

And, in French next to it on the same sign.

_Gendarmerie_

_du_

_Royale_

_Canada._

Gendarmes, Terry. Fuckin' Gendarmes.

They go up the stairs.

Terry says, "Dino your show. How do you want to do it?'

Dino shrugs, " We're here. Assure him we won't cause any trouble. Acknowledge we have a bunch that can get rowdy. Promise we will intervene. All they have to do is call us. And we are available if they need K & R or a decent sniper.

Decent sniper? Who?

Shah. Still the best we have.

I hear McKenzie is pretty good. Give him a run for his money.

Willing to wager? Guys usually better snipers than girls.

$1000? Yeah. I’ll take the girl. Made the Olympic team.

Like to see them compete. Maybe we can arrange it.

Always good to have a little entertainment on these shindigs.

They are greeted by a man at the desk.

Help you gentleman?

Dino Dean. Terry Thorne. Up here for a little R & R. Brought most of our firm. Global Risk Management and Protection. Thought we'd like to say hello to your police chief. Your head Mounty. Is he in?

She is in. I'm sure she would enjoy meeting with you. Be a few minutes. Can I offer you tea or coffee?

She. Okay she. No thanks no tea or coffee for me. 

Me either.

The desk clerk is gone a few minutes. Thru a door into an office in the back.

A woman mid forties attractive in a red uniform follows the desk clerk back out.

Offers her hand.

Sargent Sylvia Bryant. Royal Canadian Mounted. Please come in.

She leads them back into her office. Through the window is a stunning view of the mountains. Offers them coffee or tea again. Motions to two chairs opposite her desks. They sit. She goes behind her desk. Sits.

I’m Dino Dean and this is my partner Terry Thorne. We have a security outfit ~~called Global Risk Management and Protection.~~ Brought our guys up here for some R&R.

I’ve been expecting you, Global Risk Management and Protection. Sir Terrance Thorne, former Special Air Service. Col Hugo Deane. Ex Delta. Your assistant Gemma - called. Said you’d check in with me. Appreciate it.

Dino is fine. 

Terry is fine.

Please call me Sargent Bryant.

Dino laughs. “Of course Sargent. Any chance I can get one of those hats you guys wear? I think it would impress my fiancé.”

  
Sargent Bryant smiling, nodding, “See what I can do. Not a usual request. Would you like one Sir Terry?”

  
“No thanks. Terry is fine. Rather leave well enough alone.”

.

Dino says, “We wanted to stop by in person. Wanted to give you our personal numbers. Any problems or questions please call us. Directly.   
  
They give Sargent Bryant their numbers.

  
Dino begins, “We have brought our team up, 50 guys, well a few are girls, and their families and our staff. They can get rowdy. Less rowdy with the families here. If there's a problem appreciate your letting us know. We'll take care of it.

Terry adds, “If we can be of any service to you, while we are here.

Sargent Bryant shrugs, “Can’t think what you could do for us

Dino says, “Most of our guys are trained ...

Sargent Bryant interrupts, “I know who you are. What you do. 

I checked on you after your assistant called.

The hotels usually let us know if there is a big group coming in. Anyone we might be interested in knowing about.

Your reputation is good. Hope you don't spoil it here.

  
We'll try to keep on the straight and narrow.

  
Okay, then. A few guidelines. 

While you are here, don’t shoot anyone.

Don’t drive drunk.

Watch out for wildlife.

Don’t feed the bears. Don’t offer bears beer.

Obey the curfews.

Don't get naked.

Don't get naked?

Need to mention it. For some reason people like to be naked in the hot springs.  
  
Been a few problems. Let your guys know. 

Ah.

Bears like beer? 

Campers. Unsecured coolers. Some have developed a taste for it.

Drunk bears. Could see that might be a problem.

.Terry says, “No beer for bears. We’ll let our guys know. No nakedness in hot springs or other public places especially lobbies.

Dino says, “We brought you our schedule. Have a vendor day. Usually some fun toys. Welcome to join us that day. Some interesting fellows come on Vendor Day."

Terry continues, “Would like to invite you to dinner and dance Friday night as well. Fancy. Call it our prom. Everyone dresses up. Girls wear evening gowns. Lot of our guys were their service uniforms . Welcome you and your significant other.”

Sargent Bryant, “Husband. Q.C. Queens Counsel. Does environmental law.”

Terry, “Anything you want to know? From us?”

Sargent Bryant, “Don't think so. Thanks for coming in.

Like it that you took the time.

I'll come by for vendor day.

Thanks for the dinner invitation. Would like to do that. We don’t get much chance to dress up.

My husband. Soft spot for Americans.”  
  
Dino, “We'll seat you with us.”

Terry, “How about Australians?”  
  
“He's not really interested in Australians as near as I can tell. Might like the knight thing.”

Terry, “I’ll be sure to mention it then. Wonder if you could help me with a restaurant recommendation.

Want to take my wife to dinner somewhere tonight. She's a wants some place causal.”

“Most places here are casual. Juniper Bistro usually crowded.

Local favorite. Great food. I'll give them a call. See if they can hold something for you.”

She takes out her phone.

Two of four?

Dino? You and Mac want to join us.

No I think room service for us tonight. Been missing Mac.

Want to stay in with her.

Know what you mean. But I promised dinner out.

Sargent Bryant punches in a number.

Speaks to someone on the phone.

It’s Sylvia. Yeah, thanks need a table tonight. Not me, as a favor to me. Dinner.

No I don’t think he’ll come back. Call us if he comes back. Don’t think he will. Probably long gone. In the kitchen? Have everybody leave. Call us. Look I’ll have a uniform stop by from time to time the next few nights. Get a coffee or something. Send us the bill. Okay. What about a nice table tonight? 

Sir Thorne and his wife. Staying a few days. Yeah a knight. Seems okay to me.

She looks at Terry.

Seven okay?

Great.

She goes back to the phone.

Seven is good for them.

She hangs up

Thanks.

No problem.

You have a threat to the kitchen.

Maybe. Have a disgruntled cook who most likely shot and killed a guy. Some argument over a girl. Housemates. Shooting had nothing to do with the kitchen. Probably long gone. But kitchen staff are worried he might come back. Has a grudge over getting fired, believes other cook and waitress got him fired. Made some threats. Hot head, probably doing some meth. Probably in Alaska by now. Not worried about it. Anything else I can do for you

About covers it. Offer still good. Our guys are available. If anything comes up.

We’re good.

We’ll see you. Vender day. And the dinners at 7:30. Open bar at 6:30. Then dancing. Ask for us or Gemma. She'll find us.

They shake hands with Sargent Sylvia Bryant.

They leave.

They drive back to the hotel.

Getting out of the Toyota, Dino says, "Nice enough girl."

"Don't let Mac or Alice hear you call the head of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police in Banff a nice girl, mate."

They walk back into the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s the formal company dinner. Globals summer ball. The prom.

Steak and lobster and mushroom risotto. A live band. Open bar.

The group was hardly known for their gourmet taste. Though Special Forces are more sophisticated than the average soldier.

Most of Global’s operators are in Banff. Families bring their kids. Some have brought au pairs. Gemma has arranged for child care to be available for the dinner.  
  


No kids are allowed at the summer ball. Not at dinner, not afterward for dancing. Gemma is an enforcer, so is Andrea. Bringing a child or children might not cost an operator a job, but might. It would have implications. Dino and Terry wouldn’t say it, are barely aware of it, but their organization remains a military one. Military discipline. To fail to follow the protocol, especially if warned, is serious. For Dino and Terry, military protocol is like water for fish. They swim in that milieu. They don’t even notice. But bringing kids to a dinner that says no kids would be a breach. A sign of poor judgment. Of flaunting the chain of command. It would be noticed. Remembered, considered.

Dino and Mac and Alice and Terry are at a table. Sargent Bryant and her husband are seated there as well. Grady and his wife. All the women are in evening gowns. Mac is breathtakingly beautiful in a strapless blue silver lame’. Dino keeps touching her bare back as if the fabric attracts him to her skin. Alice, Grady’s wife and Sargent Bryant look lovely. Alice: Do I get a new dress for this every year. Terry: Can’t you just pin an extra bow on it or something and wear it again. Alice: I thought you’d want a partners wife to always have the latest thing. I want something for next year like Mac has. Terry: Maybe a trip to Paris before next year then. There is an empty place at the table. Terry has left a place for Izzat. He’s late. Surprises Terry a little. Then Terry sees him in the doorway. Izzat is in a grey suit, European cut. Crisp chalk white shirt. Silver tie. He is tall and elegant. He looks like a middle-eastern prince.

Izzat nods to Terry. Terry gets up and starts across the room to Izzat. Dino stands too but waits at the table. Walks toward Terry slowly scanning the room. Eyes fasten on McKenzie. He walks to her table, Touches her lightly on the shoulder. Takes her hand brings it to his lips. Kisses her hand slowly. Sensuously. Hasan stands up, puts his hand on Mckenzie’s shoulder..

Alice watches Terry go to Izzat. “What is going on Dino?”

Dino watching Terry, Izzat and Hasan says, “Lover’s triangle.”

Alice, “Who is that, Dino?”

“That’s Terry pet assassin. “

“What?”

Terry waits by Hasan’s table, puts a hand on Hasan’s arm. Speaks to Izzat. Motions to the table where Alice, Dino and Mac are. Izzat keeps looking at McKenzie. Hasan keeps looking at Izzat. Terry gets an arm over Izzat’s shoulder, turns him and guides him over to the table with Dino and the others.

Connie across the room stands up. Terry looks at her and shakes his head.

Alice, annoyed, “Dino, what is going on. Connie is upset.”

Dino says, “Izzat was there when Connie and Nathan were shot. Let it go Alice, Terry knows what he’s doing.”

Izzat and Terry come to the table. Terry introduces him.

Izzat Darwani, this is my wife Alice, you know Dino, this is his fiancé Erin McIntyre, Mac. Sargent Bryant, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She's the chief here in Banff. Her husband xx and you remember Grady and this is his wife xxx.   
  


Izzat kisses Alice’s hand. Looks up at her, his lips still on her hand, looks in her eyes.  
“So for Terry you are the only one.  
You are his Madonna  
I see this.  
He will never let you go."  
“Don’t bother with other men.”  
Alice smiles at him, ”I don’t.”  
Izzat slowly lets go of her hand.  
”Ah for you it’s the same. Only him.”  
”This is so?”  
Alice laughs. “It’s so.”

Izzat turns his attention to Mac.  
Izzat takes Mac’s hand.   
“May I kiss this beautiful hand.”   
Mac laughs, “Of course.” He kisses her fingers.  
”You are too beautiful for him. You should belong to a duke, a prince, an earl. Not a common soldier.”  
But you like him, love him, you like the soldier, I see it.  
You were longing for him before he came to you.  
And now you are glad of him. You hold him close.”  
Mac smiles. Reaches for Dinos’s hand. “Very close.”

Dino has been watching carefully as Izzat talked to Mac. He glances at Terry, but says nothing.

Izzat moves on to Sargent Bryant.  
“Please my lady you are so lovely.”  
He bows slightly, does not take her hand.  
“I’m ”Sargent Bryant.”

  
”You are mounted police.

You wanted to be a pianist

The longing is still there.”

“No I didn’t. I don’t.”

”Of course forgive me I am very much mistaken then.”

Her husband starts to say something, glances at his wife and stops. 

  
  
“And you are her husband, of course.”

”What about me?”

“You wanted what your wife has. To be the Mountie. Your father was a judge. You could not disobey him. You are queens counsel.”

Dino is annoyed, “Iz knock it off with your voodo shit. You’re freaking everyone out.”

“Dino forgive me. I meant only to amuse.”

“Ah Mr. Morris, we meet again. But I am dressed now. And not tied.”

Terry touches Izzat’s arm. “Enough now, Izzat. Join us. I saved you a place. Sit here between my wife and Ms.McIntyre.”

Izzat sits. He looks at Alice, then Mac.

“A pleasure to be between two such alluring women.

Even though I know they have given their hearts already.”

Mac and Alice laugh appreciatively. Dino rolls his eyes.

Dinner is served. Izzat is charming. He knows movies. Plays. He is well read. Discusses current events but not ardently, rather with a resigned humor. He is European in his style, in his attitude. He focuses his charm on the women. Terry is amused. Dino tolerant. Sargent Bryant mildly hostile. Her husband seems intimidated. A little spooked. Grady and his wife are quiet. 

They finish the dinner. And Izzat asks Terry for permission to dance with Alice. For a moment Alice looks annoyed then laughs. Terry says, “Alice does what she wants. Ask her.” And Izzat does. She glances at Terry, he nods. She gets up and Izzat takes her in his arms. He holds Alice lightly, formally. He is a good dancer. Light on his feet, attuned to her. He never pulls her close.

People pause to watch them. Terry watches them. Terry notices McKenzie watching also. Hasan takes McKenzie’s hand. Leads her to the dance floor.

Dino to Terry, “He’s a better dancer than you, Terry.

“Everybody’s a better dancer than me. Especially you, Dino.”

"Women still seem to want to dance with you, must not be that bad."

Dino looks over at Hasan and McKenzie. They are dancing. “Eventually Izzat’s going to push Hasan too far.”

Terry shakes his head. “He won’t. He’ll take it right to the edge and let it go. He knows what he is doing.”   
  
“You’re wrong man.”

”Maybe. I’m going to retrieve my wife before he stops respecting me so much and decides to pull her close.”

”You do that man. Come on Mac. Dance with me.” Mac gets up and Dino takes her in his arms. They dance beautifully together. 

Terry taps Izzat on the shoulder. He releases Alice, bows. Says goodbye to them and makes his way toward the door. He looks momentarily at McKenzie. But does not move toward her. He has almost reached the door when Jo stops him and speaks with him. He laughs but nods. She leads him back on the dance floor. He is formal with her, but more relaxed than he was with Alice.

D


	7. Chapter 7

Terry and Alice are in bed. Both sitting up. Leaning against the headboard. Terry is reading. Alice is texting on her phone. She puts the phone down.

Could I interrupt you for a minute.

Of course. He puts the book down. 

Terry who is Izzat? How do you know him?

He is someone I met in Beirut. He did a favor for me. He is indebted to me.

If he did a favor for you, shouldn't you be indebted to him.

Lets say we are indebted to each other. Izzat is an interesting man. He seems like royalty of some sort. But he grew up in a Palestinian refuge camp. Til twelve.

No.

Yes.

His family, parents and a sister, died in the camp. He was adopted from the camp by a wealthy Christian family. Taken to Malta. Educated in Greece.. Then he went back to Palestine. He trained with a Palestinian militia - Israelis would call them terrorists.

What do you call them.

A Palestinian militia.

He is well trained. As good or better than any of our guys. He’s at the Hasan level. Maybe even better. Fewer scruples.

Is he Muslim?

By birth. Raised in Christian family. But I don't' think he is much of anything. Not religious. 

Dino called him "Terry's pet assassin."

“Dino. Damnit.”Terry shakes his head. “Alice, Izzat is willing to do things that would be hard for me to do. He has a certain moral flexibility that comes from his early days in the camps. He has a complete lack or almost a complete lack of sentimentality. “

“He is sophisticated in that way only European men can be. And he likes women. Women amuse him. He likes to give them attention. But underneath I felt something. Maybe I felt the boy from the camps underneath. I like him.”

“I do too.”

“Alice, I need you to not ask me too much about him.”

“He’s charming.” 

“Yes he is.”

“He is very confident with women. But he is in love with McKenzie. I mean really. Not playing around like he was with me and Mac. He asked me about her and Hasan when we were dancing. He said the arrow had pricked his heart. He said Hasan doesn’t want her, but doesn’t want anyone else to have her. He said it hurts his heart.” 

“It's possible he is in love with McKenzie.”

“Hasan, Amal, McKenzie and now Izzat. That is a mess, isn't it.”

“It is.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alice is in bed half asleep.  
Terry gets up. Dresses.  
My band plays today.  
~~Terry is excited.~~  
Did I tell you we have a harmonica. Some guy walking by when we were rehearsing. Just like that. A tourist. Heard the Dylan song. Said man you need a harmonica. We agreed we did. And he said we were in luck. Went back to his room and got it. We sound so good this year Alice.  
Alice crawls to the edge of the bed. She is nude.  
Where is my t-shirt.  
Terry gets his rabbitoth t-shirt off the floor, hands it to her. She puts it on.  
Rabbits to eat. Yeech.  
Then give it back.  
No I already put it on.  
Terry, you love this. The band. Playing. But you only do it once a year. Couldn’t you play more? More often.  
Would you mind if I did?  
Of course not. Well I don’t think so. Maybe. I guess not.It is a conflict. I want to be with you all the time. I want you to be with me. But I want you to be happy. I want you to do what makes you happy.  
You make me happy.  
I want to go back to sleep. Terry, I thought I might have lunch with Izzat today. You are going to be with the band.  
Izzat?  
Yes.  
Okay.  
I think he wants to talk about McKenzie.  
Aren’t you friends with Hasan. A bit disloyal don’t you think.  
No. It isn’t. I like Hasan. I like Izzat.  
I do too. They might see it as disloyal.  
Well. It isn’t.  
A harmonica.  
Yep.  
I could do a whole set of songs for you.  
Then why don’t you.  
I’m working on it.  
He kisses her. Keep your phone on.  
You put that tracking thing on my phone didn’t you.  
Like to know where you are.


	9. Chapter 9

Izzat comes into the lobby of the hotel. Walks directly to Alice.  
Take her hand, lifts it to his lips, bows slightly, kisses her hand.  
Terry knows you are going with me?  
Of course.

He is dressed for the mountains.  
A short sleeved white t-shirt. Black jeans. Mountain boots. Faux mountain boots. A brown distressed leather. Red laces. His belt is a braided leather. A copper buckle. He looks European and rich.

He is driving a black Porsche.

Alice has on a pale khaki t-shirt. Light Khaki pants. Sneakers. A wide brown leather belt with a wide plain brass buckle. A white sweater tied around her shoulders. Her hair looks the way her hair always looks. As though she just woke up and combed it through once with her hand.

You know I am a very dangerous man.  
Not to me.  
No?  
I’m quite safe. Something is between you and Terry. He trusts you. He likes you.  
Yes.  
What is between you two?  
That is a conversation you must have with him.  
Not you.  
No.  
Where are you taking me to lunch.  
High up. A small place. A view back at lakes. Only 10 tables.  
Is it expensive?  
Of course. Certainly.  
American women. They will say anything. Ask anything. You ask me if I’m taking you someplace expensive. You imagine it is your right to know anything you wish.  
Hardly. You didn’t tell me about you and Terry.  
Of course not. But you asked me. Speaking just so. The way American women speak. You asked as if I would answer. European men are afraid of American women.

Are you afraid of me?

Of course. 

When the European man is poor and the American woman is rich, The is not afraid.   
Even then. They show it less. Are you rich?  
Alice laughs. Not as rich as you I imagine. You know, now, I think I am. I wasn’t. I was well off enough. My husband before Terry was an engineer. But now I think I am rich. Terry has a lot of money. He doesn’t care about it. He uses it. It’s good how Terry is with money. Why did you ask me to lunch?  
Why did you say yes to me?  
Your performance at dinner. Dino called it voodoo. How did you do that? Know all about us. Are you an assassin? Dino called you Terry’s assassin.  
I do research on people so I am not what is the English phrase so I am not caught without a guard.

  
Caught off guard

Yes, caught off guard. I do not want to be caught off guard. I like to catch others as you say off guard. I use knowledge for my guard. I meant to amuse.  
And warn.  
Yes and warn.  
Are you Terry’s assassin.  
I belong to no one. ~~Terry told you of my history. Of course he would~~. I belong to no one and belong nowhere. You cannot understand this. ~~My family’s land was in the Golan Heights.~~ I inherited property on Malta from my adoptive parents. And I bought a place in Paris on the Seine. I am looking a vineyard in Turkey.  
Terry has a friend in Turkey.  
Yes.  
You know him.  
Research. I know Terry well.  
And does Terry know you well?  
You are here with me. On a secluded mountain road. I am a man. You are a woman. A woman prized greatly by an other man. A woman so prized he is tortured by any though of losing her. He must believe he knows me well enough.

  
You are a little scary. Man, woman mountain road. Why did you ask me here.

  
Your great beauty of course.  
Knock it off Izzat. Why.  
Of course you know why.  
Because you want to be friends. And to ask me about McKenzie.  
Izzat laughs.  
Of course.  
What about all your voodo powers?  
You will tease me, make me suffer for the information I desire.  
No I won’t do that. I’ll tell you what I can. I might tease you a little.  
You were quite impressive at dinner.  
I wanted to be impressive. Impressive. This is a good word. Impressive. I did it to amuse.  
To amuse us?  
To amuse myself.  
Who are you?  
I am the man enjoying you coming. The man taking you to a lunch that will be your best lunch in Banff.

He pulls in to a gravel drive way. A small wooden cabin vaguely like a small Swiss chalet. Perched on the edge of a cliff. The view below is breathe taking. The aroma of bread and garlic and onions wafts out of the chalet.  
Yum. Alice licks her lips.  
Izzat laughs. American women.  
Alice’s phone chimes.  
Hi Terry. You’re on speaker.  
Is Izzat there.  
He is standing right next to me. He has transported me to the Swiss Alps where he has imprisoned an Italian chef.  
Izzat, are you taking good care of her  
Of course. Certainly. Your wife is charming. I will spend the day with her. How did you find a woman like this Terry, so beautiful, so intelligent?  
I rescued her husband.  
And then took her from him.  
No I had to wait for her til he died.  
A romantic story. She must tell me.  
Bullshit Izzat. You research everyone. You know our story.  
Terry, why have you called? She is safe with me. You know this.  
I was just missing her.  
Ah.

Take good care of her.

Terry this is unnecessary for you to say. You know I will give her every care. Before because she is your wife. But now because she is herself. And I know her a little. And I wish now to make her my friend.  
  
Terry we have to go. We just got here. I’m starving. And it smells so good.

They hang up.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzat orders wine. He takes the bottle when the waiter brings it. Tastes it, smiles, then pours for Alice and himself but he drinks little.

You don’t drink.

Only a little. If I wish to indulge I drink ouzo to excess. And I sometimes enjoy drugs that increase sexual pleasure. 

Alcohol increases sexual pleasure. 

No it decreases sexual inhibitions. drugs.

He orders for them, speaks to the waiter in Italian, sprinkles in some French. The waiter says my friend you have a beautiful woman here today.

Izzat answers in French. She is not mine. She belongs to a friend.

The waiter still in French, “Do you plan to seduce her?”

Izzat laughing. Says in French, “I would like to, but this one cannot be seduced. And her husband is a man I respect.”

Alice in English, says, “You would seduce me?”

Izzat laughing, “You speak French?”

“A little. I understand quite a bit.”

“I must remember to always be careful what I say around you. You can surprise me.”

Their food comes. They eat, laugh, look directly at each other. From time to time while Izzat is speaking he touches her hand. Ever so lightly. Anyone seeing them might think they were soon to be lovers. 

And Alice often looks out admiringly at the view.

You are pleased with my choice for us.

It’s lovely here. Thank you. Do you want to talk about McKenzie now. That is why you brought me here. To talk about McKenzie. You are in love her.

I brought you here to spend a pleasant afternoon with a beautiful woman. A woman whose husband I knew would be busy all day. But yes I would like to speak to you about my feeling for Mary Margaret.

We call her Mckenzie.

I know this. My feeling for her. An accident. You know the story of Eros and Psyche. A Greek story.

Yes, he has poison arrows, he shoots at people. They fall in love with the first person they see or something after he shoots them.

He accidentally is wounded by his own arrow and falls in love with Pysche. A mortal girl.

Were you wounded by your own arrow?

Yes, it seems so to me. How could I love an American woman? They are so difficult. Impossible.

Maybe that is why. Maybe you need that. But she loves Hasan. She is in love with Hasan.

They had broken up. He was engaged to marry someone else.

But the girl he was to marry died. McKenzie is not for you Izzat.

Isn’t that what Dino said to Terry regarding you. She is not for you. Dino told me about you and Terry. There must have been many women, many who sought out Terry wanted him. But he wanted only you. He waited.

Do you imagine you can wait til Hasan dies. He's young. Younger than you.

He doesn’t want her. Not as I do. He does not desire her as I do. He does not know her as I do. Would not treat her as I would.

But she wants him. She won’t let him go this time. And Izzat I think you would drive her mad. She is not the kind to be pampered and put on some pedestal.

Pampered. Yes I learned this word. A good word. I want to pamper her. You think I am wrong for her. You think it is hopeless. You are conveying this to me. Your are saying to me, Izzat it is hopeless with her. All wrong. Alice please do not say this to me. You and Terry are together.

You must have so many women attracted to you, Izzat. You do look like a European prince.

Alice you flatter me now. But of course I have cultivated that look. Underneath, I am a boy in the camps. No mother no father. Uncertain if I will find food that will not be taken away.

No you are not. Don’t be silly. It is time to let go of the camps. You say you are the hungry boy in the camp, but you aren’t that boy anymore. You will never be that boy again.

How do you dare say this to me? 

Alice smiles. “American women. We say whatever we like.” They must have dessert here. Please. And cappuccino.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice and Izzat walk back into the hotel. McKenzie is crossing the lobby as they come in. She does not see them. She goes into the bar. Izzat bows to Alice, excuse me, please. Thank you for accompanying me to lunch. You are a most exquisite companion. I envy Terry.

Izzat stop it. Come with me. Let’s walk down to the stream. Don’t go after her.

Izzat kisses Alice on the check. “Forgive me beautiful Alice. Please.” He follows McKenzie into the bar.

Alice goes up to the suite. Takes off her shoes. Gets a bottle of wine from the fridge. Pours a glass of wine. Goes out on their terrace and calls Terry.

Where are you?

I’m back. On the terrace. Drinking wine. Missing you. How’s the harmonica?

He'll do.

Terry where is Hasan?

He and Jay a couple of other guys did a run, up one of the peaks. I think Nick and Jenna are with them. Paul too. Probably left word with someone. Probably not back til about sunset. Why?

Izzat followed McKenzie into the bar. I came upstairs. Maybe I should go down with them.

Alice stay out of it. They are adults.

Terry, Hasan went and got McKenzie when she went out to dinner with Izzat. Hasan told me. She was drunk and Izzat had given her something. Maybe rohypnal. He pulled McKenzie out of Izzat’s arms. When Hasan took her, Izzat pulled a knife on him. Security forces came and Izzat put it away. There was an uneasy peace between the two men after that. 

Stay out of it Alice. Izzat gave her rohypnol?

Hasan thinks so. And it seems like maybe she consented to it. She was very amorous after Hasan got back to their room.

Hmmm. Maybe we should try it. You could ask him for some. For us I mean.

Do we need it?

Might be fun.

Terry, Izzat and Hasan they are alike. They are the same kind of men. 

I know. 

I'm going to drink my wine, watch the shadows change on the mountain sides and wait for you.

Back in a couple of hours. 

Terry walks in. Gets a glass, pours wine. Looks for Alice. Calls her. Goes in the bed room. Alice is asleep on the bed. "Wake-up sleeping beauty."

"Is my prince here to kiss me awake?"

"He is."

~~the terrace with Alice. Refills her glass. Kisses her.~~

"So how’s the band?"

"Best ever."

Alice, I'd like to take you Kayaking tomorrow. Or in a canoe. It's beautiful out on the lake. 

No. Can’t we just hike. See the wildflowers. Maybe take the gondola. There is a famous waterfall.

I want to kayak with you. 0r canoe. 

Terry I don't 'want to be out in the middle of a lake. You know I don't swim well. I am afraid of the water. 

You did great on the boat. You've sailed farther than most sailors. You got comfortable. Kayak is the next step.

No. No. Terry it is not the next step. An ocean liner is the next step. 

We'll stay along the shore. Close enough we can swim to shore if we capsize. 

Capsize? Kayaks capsize, no. Canoes. I can't swim to shore in ice cold water.

I am a strong swimmer Alice. I can rescue you if we capsize. I could swim across the whole lake.

No. 

We let's sleep on it.

No.

No kayaking or no sleeping on it.

No sleeping on it. No kayaking. We might capsize. And the water will be too cold. 

Alice's phone plays "Ain't no mountain high enough." The phone is inside. 

Want me to get it?

Please. It's Nick. You can answer it.

Terry get's Alice's phone. 

Hi Nick. I'm answering for your mother. I was closer. I'll give you to her. You're on speaker okay?

Hi Terry. Uh Terry. Something is wrong. I think you need to come. Right now. Dino too.

Come where?

Downstairs outside. By the gazebo. The one by the stream.

McKenzie was there with Izzat. In the gazebo. I think they'd been drinking together. Izzat was kissing her when we came back from the run. We all walked right by them. We were laughing. It was a great run. Hasan saw him. Saw them. I mean it wasn't just a little kiss Terry. He had her up against the side of the gazebo. I mean it looked like more than kissing. Jay tried to stop Hasan but Hasan threw Jay off and went over and pulled Izzat away from her. Terry, Izzat has a knife. 

I'll be right there. Alice stay here.

No.

Nick where are you.

I have my mom's number I walked a little ways away to call her to try to find you.

Terry gets a gun and something else from a black bag.

A gun Terry. No. You can't take a gun. It's Hasan and Izzat. No. 

Alice be quiet. 

What is that that other thing.

Taser.

He says it over his shoulder. Terry walks out the door. Alice gets shoes and the room key and goes after him. He is jogging down the stairs. He has her phone he is talking to Nick. With his phone he is calling Dino. 

Dino

You know where the Gazebo is.

Why do you want to meet for a glass of wine.

Izzat and Hasan are there fighting. 

Izzat has a knife.

Terry I don't know where the gazebo is. I mean why would I. 

Dino calls out "Mac do you know where the gazebo by the steam is."

She knows. She'll show me. 

Leaving now. Terry man I told you not to hire McKenzie. 


	12. Chapter 12

It is nearing twilight when Dino and Terry jog up to the Gazebo.  
McKenzie is sitting on a bench in the gazebo. She is a bit glassy eyed.  
Jay is trying to talk to Hasan, trying to get ahold of him.  
Izzat has a knife. Hasan has taken off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm. The shirt is red. Hasan has been cut. He is bleeding. Izzat's shirt is torn. He has taken off his shoes.   
The two are slightly crouched, circling each other. Each has his eyes fixed on the other.   
Terry walks up, gets in between them. Faces Izzat. Terry has the gun in his waist in back and a taser in his hand.  
“Drop the knife mate or I am going to tase the fuck out of you.”

Izzat closes the knife, puts in his pocket, straightens up, glances back at McKenzie, then leans down and picks up his shoes and stalks off. His black Porsche is parked in the front of the hotel. He walks to it, gets in and roars away. 

Jay gets hold of Hasan's arm. Hasan shakes him off.

Terry turns to Hasan. “Let me see that arm.”

Hasan lets Jay unwrap his arm. There is a 2 inch cut in his forearm. It is still bleeding. “Hasan you go with Grady and Jay. There’s a hospital on Lynx, just before you get to The Mountie’s station. They’ll have emergency. Get someone to look at your arm. You probably need a stitch or two.”

McKenzie is still sitting in the gazebo. She looks dazed.

Dino walks over and slaps her.  
She slaps him back.  
“McKenzie god damn it. I knew you were going to do this.”  
“You are going to get one of them killed.”  
McKenzie gets up, walks away from Dino.  
She catches up to Hasan, walks a few steps with him.  
She tries to take his hand. He pushes her away.  
“Go back to North Dakota. Enter some beauty pageant. Stay away from me.”

Jay and Grady lead Hasan to the parking lot. Grady gets a car, Hasan and Jay get in the back seat. They leave.

McKenzie stops at the edge of the parking lot. 

Terry and Dino walk up to McKenzie. Both stand there looking at her. 

Dino says in a quiet voice, "McKenzie you're fired."  
  
"And I want you out of here tonight. I don't' care where you go."

Terry says, "Wait a minute Dino. Slow down mate. Probably right. But we are not going to fire her in the parking lot tonight. “

McKenzie says "Dino you slapped me."

"You're lucky I didn't fucking shoot you. Didn't bring my gun or I would have."

Terry says, “I brought a gun."

"You should have fucking shot her then."

Terry says, “Mackenzie you are messing up one of our best guys.” 

Dino adds, “You are using Izzat for your amusement.”

McKenzie says, “We were drinking Ouzo together. Iz and I. I don't know what happened. Then we were in the gazebo. And he was kissing me and then suddenly Hasan was there. And he was angry.”

Dino says, “Don't give us that innocent I don't know what happened shit McKenzie. You don't know what happened my ass. You got drunk with Izzat in the hotel bar. You went outside with Izzat and you were practically screwing him and Hasan came along and saw you. Which was probably just what you hoped would happen. You are playing them off against each other.”

  
Alice and Mac have been standing back on the lawn. They walk up to McKenzie Dino and Terry. Terry turns to Alice and says, "Alice please go back to the room."

  
Alice starts to say no, almost says no. Looks defiantly at Terry then Dino. Then relaxes. Puts her arm thorough Mac's. 

“Let's go have a drink, Mac. I guess this is Global business.”

“Sure, wine and maybe some cheese and crackers. Probably going to be awhile before we get dinner if we want to eat with these guys. Lets go to my terrace - it's nice. We can look at the town lights. And I have a great cold bottle of Pouilly-Fuissé we can drink.”

Alice kisses Terry. "You want me to leave. I'm leaving. We'll see you later."

Dino kisses Mac.

Alice and Mac leave.

In Mac's room Alice punches in a number. 

“Where are you? Are you safe to drive?”

“I am fine. I am driving to my friend's in the mountains. Near where I had the pleasure of your company at lunch today.”

“I have you on speaker. Dino's fiancé Mac can hear you. Dino and Terry are not here. They are with McKenzie. Hasan has gone to get stiches. His arm was still bleeding.”

“Hello beautiful Mac. Such an elegant woman. You should be a duchess.” 

“Hello Izzat. Dino wants to fire McKenzie.”

“I got her drunk. On purpose. Hasan interrupted me with McKenzie in Istanbul. I thought perhaps I could have the time alone with her this time. I have a far greater tolerance for ouzo than she does.”

“I will contact Terry tomorrow. “

“Can I tell him that you are okay.”

Of course. Though Alice, he knows I am okay. I will contact him soon. You do not need to be my messenger. I know you mean it as a kindness but it is unwise to get in the middle”. 

“I have behaved badly. I cut Hasan.”

.

“Do not say you told me not to go after her, Alice.”

“I told you not to go after her.”

“American women. They do exactly what you tell them not do.”

“Izzat you did exactly what I told you not to do. And it ended badly.”

“Hasan was cut. Izzat, are you injured?”

“A rib is broken perhaps. A bruised kidney. Hasan is very good. Almost as good as I am. “

“You are alike.”

“Thank you Alice for calling me. You are very thoughtful to show concern for me this way. I know you are Hasan's friend. I don't mind. Perhaps you can be my friend also.”

“Yes. Also. Will you call me if you need anything?”

Izzat laughs, "Of course."

He hangs up.

Dino says Terry is the good father and you are now the good mother of Global.

Alice asks, " What does that make Dino? The crazy uncle?

Mac: "The uncle. Dino is not a bit crazy. He just likes people to think he is. "


	13. Chapter 13

Dino and Terry come into Dino's suite. Alice and Mac are on the Terrace. Most of the wine is gone. There are a few crackers and some cubes of cheese left.  
Mac calls out,” Dino would you please call down and tell them we need another bottle of this Pouilly-Fuissé .  
Dino: Of course my sweet.  
Terry comes up to Alice. Kisses her. Picks up a cracker and a piece of cheese. Eats them quickly. She offers him her glass. He takes a drink.  
Terry: That's good. Dino two bottles of this.  
Done man.  
Dino comes out on the terrace. Kisses Mac. “They are sending up another two bottles.”  
“Are you two ready to go to dinner?”  
“How is McKenzie?”  
Dino annoyed, “Sobered up. Wants to be reassured we won’t fire her. Which we the fuck ought to. I called her cousin Jo to take charge of her.”  
“You want to fire her. You just hired her.”  
Terry says, “Haven't decided yet.”  
Dino says, “We should. Terry wants to think about it for awhile.”  
Terry: I want to talk to Hasan.  
Alice adds, “And Izzat.”  
“No not Izzat, Alice.”  
Alice says, “I think you should discuss it with Izzat.”  
Dino annoyed, “She is still doing it, Terry. Giving her opinion when nobody asked. “  
“Terry likes my opinions. I thought you did too.  
Terry: Don't need your opinion on this Alice.   
Alice says, “Don't fire McKenzie. Not over this.   
Terry: Alice...  


Terry's phone buzzes.

Terry shows the phone to Dino. 

Dino looks at the phone. "Ah The Royale Canadian Gendarmes. I suppose somebody dropped a dime."

Terry answers. "Sargent Bryant. How nice to hear from you. We were just making dinner plans and would welcome your suggestions. "

Terry listens looks at Dino.

“When? How many? Do you know what weapon he has? Are you evacuating the area? Of course we will consult. Would you like us to come now?  
We have a sniper, two with us. One was SAS, one former FBI. One has gone to a medical clinic with a friend. No just a little accident. Might need a stitch or two. Nothing serious. The other sniper is available.  
Of course. Where would you like us to come.  
Of course I remember - We were just there. it's on Lynx street. Yes I know it is an upsetting situation. We have been through these more than a few times. I'm sure we can help.  
We'll be there in 15 minutes, we’ll bring our sniper. You may call me on this number between now and the time we get there. I'll answer.”   
  
He hangs up.

Ah Dino, the disgruntled cook and alleged murderer Sargent Bryant told us about has not gone to Alaska as she hoped. He has come back into town and is holding three people in the Juniper Kitchen at gunpoint. We have been invited to consult.”

”You offered fucking McKenzie?”

Terry dials the phone.

McKenzie have you sobered up? No, a job. You're still employed for now. No we don't forgive you. Maybe. For now, we need you. A situation. May need a sniper. Jay is still getting Hasan stitched up. We have three people held at gunpoint in a hotel kitchen. Where Alice and I ate last night. Yeah, the food is good.   
Come to Dino's suite right now. Wear dark clothes if you have them. Sure bring Jo.”

“Alice I think you and Mac are going to have dinner on your own."

~~Dino is already pulling out a black bag.~~  
~~Taking out black clothes.~~  
~~He begins getting dressed.~~  
  
~~Terry: Alice, you and Mac go on to dinner.~~

~~And save me something.~~  
~~We have room service.~~  
~~They close at ten don't they~~  
We may be late.  
Could even be overnight.  
Alice: Are all the retreats like this?  
Terry laughs: First hostages in the kitchen and first knife fight by a gazebo at a retreat that I can remember. How about you Dino?

Dino: No no retreats with kitchen hostages. No previous knife fights in gazebo. 

Terry: Hey Alice, just think, this may get a reprieve from kayaking.

  
Alice: I wasn't going kayaking.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice opens the door to McKenzie. And Jo.

McKenzie is dressed in black pants, soft black synthetic boots, black t-shirt and she has on a black knit cap. She has a black nylon wind breaker on over the t shirt. She has a rifle size case with her. Jo is wearing jeans sneakers and a Banff is Beautiful sweatshirt. 

Dino: Well don’t we look the part McKenzie.

McKenzie says “The clothes were just good luck. The cap and the wind breaker are Jo’s. I still practice twice a month. Might be a bit rusty. Jay is probably better.

Dino: Jay is busy. Medically busy. Getting your boyfriend stitched up.

McKenzie: Just saying, he might be better. I haven’t worked in this area for awhile.

Dino: We hired you. It was still on your resume.

McKenzie: Dino, you never read my resume.

Dino: Okay so what. I didn’t. Your wounded boyfriend was always bragging about your being on the Olympic rifle team. Liked to show you off around our other guys. 

McKenzie: Gee I thought my good looks should have been enough for him.

Dino: Obviously they weren’t.

Terry: Thank you for coming Mckenzie. You sober?

McKenzie: As a judge. What have you got?

Terry: One adult male, no age, weapons reported, not identified. Two hostages one male one female. Disgruntled employee, had been a cook. Blames another cook and waitress for his job loss. No shots fired. Wanted for murder of a roommate a week ago. Sargent Bryant head mounty here believed had left the province. May never have left, may have left and come back. Has done meth in the past, can assume he is high. Don’t know how long he might have gone without sleep.

Dino: Okay let’s go.

Terry kisses Alice. Dino kisses Mac.

Alice: McKenzie don’t let Terry get stabbed.

McKenzie: No stabbing. I’ve got it.

Terry Dino and McKenzie and Jo leave.

*

Terry, Dino, Jo and McKenzie walk into the mounty building. Sargent Bryant comes out of her office as they walk in. She greets them. “Thank you for coming. Got a situation here. Unusual for us. Tourist place. Tourist crimes usually.

Dino introduces Jo and McKenzie. “ This is Joanne O’Brien and Mary Margeret McKenzie. McKenzie has been a sniper, O’Brien is just here to model Banff attire.”

Sargent Bryant looks at Mckenzie and Jo then Terry. “Your sniper is a girl?”

McKenzie laughing. “We have a boy too but he’s busy. Would you like to wait for the boy one?”

Dino: She’s good, was on US Olympic Rifle team. She’s been doing other things but we have every confidence in her.

McKenzie looks surprised. Glances at Dino.

Dino shrugs.”Still one of our guys.”

Sargent Bryant flustered. “Sorry, Ms McKenzie. Not many women sharp shooters. Caught me off guard. Glad to have you. Hope you won’t be needed. “

Terry says, “Fill us in.”

“Gary Kellogg 35 yo, white male, walked into the Juniper Kitchen about three hours ago. Former cook there. Fired last month. Report he came in with a pistol,a shotgun and hunting rifle. Has a knife on his belt. Two waitresses ran out. We have them. They say he threatened to kill everyone. One cook a guy in his 50s, big guy, gentle, Teddy Reed, old timer here, stayed. A waitress is in there too. Gwen Follet. Waitress has three kids. Husband is mountain search and rescue. Husband’s in my office. She called him, said the shooter was there. Asked him to come. He called us. We told him to come here. He’s a nice guy. Kids are with her sister.”

Terry nods. “Kellogg have family here?”

Sargent Bryant shakes her head. “Ex wife in Seattle, and one son. There too.”

Dino says, “You have communication.”

“Yeah, he’s using the restaurant phone. He took the cooks cell and the waitress’s. He answers the restaurant phone when we call or has Gwen answer. He may have a cell but we don’t have the number. Trying to get it. He says he didn’t kill his roommate, says the girl who said that is a liar. No demands really. Denies he threatened to kill anyone. Says he went to the restaurant to borrow some money from one of the other waitresses. Needed money to get to Alaska. Has friends there. Waitress wasn’t working today. Saw the cook, got mad about losing his job, pulled the gun. Everybody left except Gwen and Teddy. And he told them to stay.  
  
Terry asks, “Pretty well armed for narrowing money. “   
Sargent Bryant says, “He said, he was afraid to leave the guns in his truck. Somebody might break in and steal them.”   


Dino asks, “When did you hear from him last?“

“He let Gwen talk to her husband on the restaurant phone about 10 minutes ago. Short call. Gwen said she was alright. Told him not worry. Told him to tell their kids she is alright. Someone cut the call off then.”

Dino looks at Terry. Terry nods. “Sargent, Terry is a good negotiator, done it a lot over the last 20 years. Like him to give it a try?”

There are three negotiators in Calgary. Ones on vacation, ones involved with a bank, the other is driving up. Should be here in a couple of hours. Would appreciate your advising us til then. 

Sargent Bryant is called over by one of the Mounties in the office.

They go back in her office, close the door. 

She opens the door calls Terry and Dino in.  
  
She is agitated. The negotiator from Calgary was just in a car accident has been taken to the hospital. He’s unconscious. The other negotiator is involved in a bank hold up and the third is on vacation. They can call him back but he’s in England.

Dino says, Looks like you’re at bat, Terry.

Sargent Bryant says, “Do you have some references, just so I can cover my ass.”

Dino: Would deputy director of Scottland Yard do? And how about San Francisco, Special Agent in Charge for the FBI. Terry’s been knighted maybe we can get the Queen. Also we know the head of the London Zoo pretty well.

Scotland Yard and FBI will do.

Dino pulls out his phone. Calls Mulvaney first. Then Abernathy. Sargent Bryant accepts them as references. Dino offers the head of London Zoo again.

Terry: I want our sniper to be shown the location. I want her to look around. Get familiar with possible sight lines. 

Terry asks if he can call Mckenzie and Jo in. Sargent Bryant nods.

Terry asks for a Mountie volunteer to take McKenzie and Jo to the restaurant for reconnaissance. They leave.

Terry: Like to be a little closer. Got any place we could set up near the restaurant. Like to begin talking to him. Like to see him. 


	15. Songs for Alice

Alice is sitting on the terrace of their room. Terry is dressed. Alice has on a night gown. She is drinking coffee. Terry is standing with his back to her, leaning over the balcony looking out at the valley.  
“Yeah, I like it here. Like to come back, just us.”  
“It’s beautiful. Terry, you told me you were half-retired. In September when I came to St.Augustine. “  
“I am. “  
“It doesn’t feel that way. You just spent 24 hours negotiating with a guy holding hostages.”  
“I wasn’t in danger, just doing a little favor for Sargent Bryant.”  
”Hmmm. Did you know Iz left. He said he had “an employment.”

“He called me.”  
“Did Hasan take McKenzie back?”  
“After Kellogg surrendered, McKenzie came down from the roof. Hasan was waiting for her. Saw them walking away. He had his arm around her. “  
“Are you sorry you hired her?”  
“No. Probably a mistake to invite Iz to our retreat. Dino and I agree that Hasan and McKenzie have to sort things out themselves.”  
“Hasan and McKenzie are quite an office romance.”  
“The only romance I’m interested in is ours.”  
He turns around, walks over and kisses her.  
“Last day and there is a picnic. And my band is going to play a special unscheduled concert.”

”Because this year you have a harmonica guy? You want to play more?”

”Something like that.”

”I’m glad. I like to listen to you play. It’s sexy. I feel like a fan girl when you play. Or a groupie. It’s been fun Terry. This retreat. It’s like summer camp. I almost feel I should have made a macaroni necklace.”

Terry looks at her blankly.

“At summer camp we made necklaces and bracelets stringing together uncooked macaroni that had been colored. It was a craft. You had craft time. I had quite a nice collection of macaroni jewelry.”  
“Jay’s wife has a bracelet made from a bullet. Mike Gale shot someone in the foot some place in India. Sammy recovered the bullet. They made it into a bracelet for her.”  
“That must be an interesting story.”  
“Yeah it is. I’ll tell you sometime. This morning, I need to go spend some time with my band. Rehearse a little.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
“See you this afternoon then”  
Terry gets his guitar gives Alice a quick kiss and leaves.

*

Terry is at the gazebo bandstand. The piano is there, a set of drums. Dino walks up.

”Fuck Terry what’s this?”

”Alice concert.”

”What’s an Alice concert?”

“Feel a lot for Alice, can’t put it into words. Going play a little music for her. Start with before I met her, how it felt when she left. Have a little fun with her too.”

”So what are you gonna play?”

“Gonna start with Stray Cat Strut.”

Some of the guys come up to the stand.One guy sits at the piano. Begins playing. The other guy sits at the drums. 

“What that’s before you met her?   
  
”Yeah. Then Early Morning Rain.”

”Yeah, that’s good. The day she left. We got drunk. You sat there watching the fucking planes take off.”

”Yeah I did.

Turned down perfectly good pussy that night.”

Ah Dino.   
  
But you agreed to start our own shop. Together. That night. Okay, so what else. Let’s, hear the whole play list.  
  


Then “My Least Favorite Life.” 

“Terry man that is intense - you sure? That’s gonna be tough for her to hear. But it’s what you went through. Then what pick up the pace a little?”

Then “You were on my mind” Amelia is gonna do that one with me. Then Mason William’s Saturday night at the World.”

”Man maybe you ought to leave that one out. Too many downer tunes.”

Then I’m gonna do Gentle on My Mind.

”She’ll like that one.”

Hasan walks up. “Alice concert?”

Terry nods. “Running the playlist by Dino.”

Dino shakes his head. “Itsca fucking dirge, a goddamn lament.”

”My sister said you’re gonna end with “Late night benediction.” She brought her tambourine.

”Yeah gotta end with that. Group counts on that. Gonna dance with Alice to it.”

”Jay loves it. Sammy too.” 

Amelia walks up. “It’s practically the company song. You usually end with it. 

After Saturday night at the world gonna do Leonard Cohen’s Hallelujah.

Hasan says, “Every man has a way to betray the revolution, this is mine.”

Dino,p says, Whatvare you talking about man?

Thats one of Cohen’s early poems. In his book xxx,. Always liked it. 

“Hallelujah. Fuck man, the part they really like is the line “The only thing I learned from love is how to shoot someone who outdrew you.”

Terry laughs.Yeah, gonna sing that verse twice. Then “Gentle on my mind”, then Dylan’s “Love minus Zero no limit.” Got a guy to play the harmonica for that one.

“Terry, you are have people here all-night.”

”Then I’m gonna play”I’ll be your man.”

”You played that for her at the wedding. Mac cried. Really got to her.”

Gonna bring her up on stage for that one. Sit her on the stool. Sing it right to her. 

Yeah, she won’t like that. Getting up on stage in front of everyone.

Well, keep her drinking Dino while I’m up there. Cause then I’m gonna make her sing with me.

Yeah? What?

Amelia starts laughing. She walks over the piano. Some papers are on top of it with a rock weighting them down. Amelia brings one sheet back. Hands it to Dino. Dino reads the paper. He starts laughing.

”Fuck Terry, you think you can get Alice to sing this with you in front of this crowd.”

”Yeah mate, Alice is a good sport. But keep her wine glass full this afternoon.”

Dino hands the paper to Hasan. Hasan reads “John Prime duet In Spite of Ourselves”. “I see someone crossed out beer and wrote in gin.”

”I did.” Amelia says.

Then we’ll play the late night benediction at the y’all come back saloon and I’ll take her off the stage and dance with her. We’ll finish with that.”

Amelia takes the paper back. “It’s sweet,Terry. It’s great. Any woman would love it. It’s a great gift. She’ll never forget it.”

Dino says, “No encores? No requests?”

Terry looks at Amelia. “What do think?”

Amelia shakes her head.”it’s perfect the way you’ve set it up. You could the late night benediction twice or do a long version. No.End with that.

Dino leaves. they rehearse for a couple of hours.

Amelia says “Are you nervous?”

Terry, “Professional question?”

”Band member question”

”Little. Want to please her.”

”Terry, I’ve seen how you look at each other. No way you won’t please her.”

”Professional opinion?”

“Yeah. That will be 5 schillings.”

*

By 12:30 everything is ready. The hotel has catered the picnic. It is the last day of the retreat. Some people have left. Most are still there. The picnic is on the schedule. There is nothing about a concert. The picnic is set up in the park by the gazebo bandsrptand. There are blankets spread on the ground, picnic tables around. Bright umbrellas. A buffet is set up with servers from the hotel. Potato salad, fried chicken, cole slaw. But also grapes, cheeses, breads, dates. There is a bbq and hamburgers and hot dogs are being grilled. There are coolers with wine and beer and sodas.

Terry, Alice, Dino and Mac have a blanket on the grass right in front of the gazebo. Terry gets up from the blanket begins making the rounds. Dino follows. They stop at each table or blanket and talk for a few minutes.

Nick and Jenna and Paul are at a picnic table with some of Paul’s friends who are operatives in Global. Jo walks up carrying a plate of food and asks to join them. Paul smiles broadly and makes room for her next to him. Offers to get her something to drink. She nods. He goes to the coolers, brings several beer, gives one to Jo and puts the others on the table.

Jay and Sammy have two blankets close together. Sammy’s kids have bicycles, eat and then take off on the bicycles. Chattty is running back and forth and around the blankets. Samira and Sammy’s wife Amelia are sitting on the blankets with plates of food in their laps. Every once in awhile, Chatty runs in and stands by Samira or Amelia and opens her mouth and gets offered a bite of something from their plates then she takes off around the blankets again. Jay is lying on his back looking up at the sky. Sammy gets up, walks to the coolers, brings back 4 beers offers a beer to Samira an Amelia then to Jay. Samira and Amelia each take a bottle. Jay shakes his head. Hasan and McKenzie come up. Hasan’s arm is still bandaged. Samira points to his arm. Looks at McKenzie shakes her head but moves over to make space for McKenzie on the blanket. Sammy offers Hasan a beer, he takes it, takes a sip then hands it to McKenzie. She takes a long drink. Terry and Dino come up, Chatty stops running around, stands silently beside Terry and takes his hand. Terry talks for a few minutes, tries to get Chatty to let go of his hand so they can leave. She shakes her head. Terry shrugs, points toward the blanket where Dino and Alice and Mac are. She nods. He looks at Samira, she shrugs. Dino and Terry go back to the blanket where Alice and Mac are. Terry walks hand in hand with Chatty to the blanket where she waits patiently for Terry to sit down. She then climbs into his lap and promptly falls asleep.

Slowly members of the band begin to drift up toward the gazebo stage. Their instruments are there. They begin tuning their instruments. Terry has arranged for a piano.

Samira says something to Jay. Jay gets up goes over and retrieves Chatty from Terry’s lap. She snuggles up in Jay’s arms. Terry gets up kisses Chatty on top of the head, then kisses Alice on the cheek and goes to the gazebo.

Terry takes the microphone. “So this is our last day here and Dino and I want to thank all of you for coming.”

Someone yells “Thank you.” There are whoops and cheers.

Terry continues, “We hope you enjoyed yourselves. Relaxed and rested. The tradition of R & R has always been an important one in the military and I know when Dino and I were in the military, those R&R days meant a lot to us and to our fellow soldiers. When Dino and I started Global there was a lot we didn’t agree on, but we always agreed that we would do our best once a year to provide some kind of R&R to everyone who worked for us.

More cheering.

”I know we have already talked about this but I want to say again how much we miss Steven. My wife set up a college fund for his twin sons. Bina has said if you want to do something for her, she appreciates contributing to that fund. Bina was here with the twins and I know a lot of you got to talk with her. Bina asked me to tell you how much your calls and notes have meant to her. She said please don’t forget her.

Someone calls out, ”We won’t.”   
Someone else calls out, “Wont forget Stephen either.”

Terry, ”Good.”  
  
” Okay this is an unscheduled concert. We are outdoors here and people coming and going won’t bother us. I know some of you have to leave because of traveling schedules. We won’t take offense.”

“My wife Alice assumed I added this concert because I was so happy we had a guy who played the harmonica this year. And I am happy about that. But that is not the reason. This concert is for her.”

“Some of you know the story of how I met my wife, Alice, but I’ve heard there is are some interesting rumors. So let me set the record straight. I met Alice over 20 years ago. Her husband had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom by gueirrilas in Tecala, South America. I was sent in by Luthan to deal with it. Dino and I weren’t partners then. Dino was working separately on freeing an Italian banker there. I worked for four months trying to get Alice’s husband released. I got to know her. Saw her strengths and her vulnerabilities. Got to like her. But I was professional there as I know all of you are, would be.”

Someone yeslls, “you can count on us, Terry.”

Someone else yells “damn right.”

“Finally Dino and I went in did a paramilitary thing, helicoptered in and brought the banker and Alice’s husband out. If Alice hadn’t already been married, I would like to have asked her to marry me. But she was married and after her husband was rescued, she never saw me again. Then last September she came to ask Dino and I for some help. Her husband had died two years before. I felt the same way about her I had years before. And now she was available. So I took her down to my boat, 

Dino yells, “Terrys boat is named the Wonderland”

”I took her down to my boat the Wonderland and told her I had always loved her and asked her to marry me. ”

Dino yells out again, “He finally got Alice in Wonderland”

Laughter and applause a couple of whoops.

“And she said okay. And I made her an engagement ring from one of my guitar strings.”

Dino yells “where’d you learn to do that.”

“God damnit Dino. Stop interrupting. I learned on YouTube. Pretty good at it too”,

Alice waves her left hand wiggles her ring finger with the gold band which is the guitar string ring dipped in gold.

“Over the years, I thought about her. Missed her. And sometimes a particular song would capture what I was feeling. Often I would include one of those songs in the concerts here at the retreat. Or play it on my boat. I’m kind of a reserved guy (there is laughter) okay except for an occasional brawl and since we married haven’t really been able to tell her how I feel. How I felt. When we were apart. How much I missed her after Tecala. So I have a nice band here maybe our best ever, and I wanted to play some of those songs for her this afternoon. So this is little concert is for her, you are all just voyeurs.” Laughter.

~~So I want to thank you again for the wedding gift you gave me and Alice, a xxxx is not something we already had. I know finding a gift for us wasn’t easy. I look for gifts for her and I have a difficult time thinking of anything. But she likes it when I play, at least some of the songs. Some of you know this story, but it is relevant to what we are going to,play. Alice and I met 20 years ago when I was sent she was married. I was sent by Lufthansa So Alice asks me to play Greensleeves for her. And I will do that another time. I have talk schedulesI want to thank all of you for coming this year. For me and Dino and Some others it was a bit of a bus man’s holiday.~~

~~Terry. This little concert is dedicated to my wife Alice. Alice is always asking me to play Greensleeves. I offered to dedicate a song to her this afternoon. Instead I’m going to dedicate a whole concert to her. I’m not very good at putting my feelings into words. But the I guess you know I had been single. I met Alice 20 years ago. She was married to someone else. And she stayed with her husband. But I didn’t forget her. All these songs are for you Alice.~~  
Wanted to tell her songs not words.

When she and her husband left, I felt pretty empty. Dino took me out to a place we knew. A place where we could drink and buy company. We drank a little. 

Dino yells “A lot.”

“Drank a lot. In the morning, I found myself parked overlooking the airport hung over watching the planes take off.” Terry begins playing the beginning cords of Early Morning Rain. The others in the band one by one join in. 

At the end there’s loud applause, some stamping, a few whistles. Alice looks somewhat embarrassed. Dino reaches over gives her a little hug. She smiles weakly.

“But I tried to forget about her. Just move on. But I used to dream about her. I would wake with Alice on my mind. Terry begins playing “You Were on My Mind”

Got up this morning and you were on my mind.

Terry walks down the steps of the gazebo, still playing and singing, walks over to Alice. Sings to her. She looks down, then up at him. 

I got sick, I got drunk...

He goes back up on the stage. “Okay I was drinking to cope. I don’t recommend it. And I accepted that I had loved her and she was never going to be mine. That she’d gone for good. And Saturday night was no good to me”

Alice says, “Stop Terry. Please. You are embarrassing me.”

Someone yells, “Keep going Terry.”

Another yells, “We want to hear the whole story.”

Dino says to Alice, “Come on, it’s his gift to you.”

Mac says, “It’s the way he can show how he feels.”

Terry gets a different guitar. Strums it. Tunes it.

“Dino would go out on Friday night, Saturday night. And would want me come. But this is what Saturday night felt like to me. He strums the guitar, the opening notes of It’s a Saturday’s Night at the world. Then he begins singing,

It’s a Saturday night at the world, and I am thinking about a girl, and how useless to search it becomes

then the band joins in. Terry keeps singing. Then there is a musical interlude just instruments. The band sounds great, then Terry sings again

I am thinking about a girl and how useless to search it becomes

Applause, whistles. “Terry. Terry.”

Someone yells, “Overlord” “Overlord.”

Terry is good, he waits for the crowd to settle down. Tunes his guitar again. Puts the guitar down. Takes up the microphone. He walks down to Alice again


	16. Chapter 16

They are lying in bed.   
“So you want to go kayaking again before we leave or you want to have breakfast in bed.”  
“Gee that is a difficult choice.”  
Terry calls room service orders breakfast.  
“How did you like your concert?”  
She kisses him roles over on top of him  
“Most unbelievable experience of my life, like looking inside you, like seeing a history of your feelings. I can’t put it into words how it felt. I guess I need a song to express it. At the time it was kind of embarrassing.”  
“The song the one the second one “where you fly and I don’t” that was painful to listen to. It’s a haunting song.”   
She kisses him. He puts his arms around her, rolls her over on her back.   
He kisses her again. Sings “she don’t like her eggs all runny, she thinks crossing her legs is funny, she looks down on money, she gets it on like the easter bunny”  
Alice starts to say something about big brass but Terry is kissing her again.

Breakfast comes. Terry gets up pulls on draw string pants and goes to the door.   
Also rolls on her stomach picks up the Rabbitoh t-shirt from the floor and puts it on. Sits up in bed, leans against the headboard.

Terry brings her coffee in bed. 

“Are you happy Terry?”  
“Happiest I’ve ever been.”


	17. Terry's Play List for The Alice Concert

1\. Stray Cat Strut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEtbfzMLVWU

2\. Early Morning Rain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyhZXdJ_4l0

3\. Least Favorite Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EJdEdk9g2E

4\. You Were on My Mind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-g203otiYU

5\. A Saturday's Night at the World https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrxJQj0fZZk

6\. Gentle on my Mind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VecunpIqlg0 (Terry plays piano or keyboard for this.)

7\. Love Minus Zero No Limit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufbHfGU7WxA

8\. I'll be Your Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6cvp2juNc0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SDhUAVKNVg

9\. Sitting on a Rainbow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA-vD5pyuS4&list=RDgA-vD5pyuS4&start_radio=1

10\. You'll Come Saloon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH_4dSOXj90 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggrGlVEe6pI


	18. Alice's Concert  The Words to Terry's Songs

1\. **Stray Cat Strut Lyrics**

https://genius.com/Stray-cats-stray-cat-strut-lyrics

[Intro]  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh

Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence  
Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air

Stray cat strut I'm a ladies' cat  
I'm a feline Casanova (Hey, man, that's that)  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
Get my dinner from a garbage can

(Meow) Yeah, don't cross my path!

[Bridge]  
I don't bother chasing mice around (Oh no!)  
I slink down the alley lookin' for a fight  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night

Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

[Bridge]  
I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alley lookin' for a fight  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night

Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

2\. Early Morning Rain Lyrics

In the early morning rain with a dollar in my hand  
With an aching in my heart and my pockets full of sand  
Now, I'm a long way from home and I miss my loved ones so  
In the early morning rain with no place to go  
  
Out on runway number nine a big 707's set to go  
But, I'm stuck here in the grass where the cold wind blows  
Now, the liquor tasted good and the women all were fast  
Well, there she goes, my friend, well she's going down at last  
  
Hear the mighty engines roar - see the silver bird on high  
She's away and westward bound  
Far above the clouds she'll fly  
  
There the morning rain don't fall and the sun always shines  
She'll be flying over my home in about three hours time  
  
This old airport's got me down - it's no earthly good to me  
Cause I'm stuck here on the ground  
As cold and drunk as I can be  
You can't jump a jet plane like you can a freight train  
So, I'd best be on my way in the early morning rain  
  
You can't jump a jet plane like you can a freight train  
So, I'd best be on my way in the early morning rain

3\. **Least Favorite Life lyrics**

http://www.songlyrics.com/lera-lynn/my-least-favorite-life-lyrics/

This is my least favorite life  
The one where you fly and I don't  
The kiss holds a million deceits  
And a lifetime goes up in smoke  
  
This is my least favorite you  
Who floats far above earth and stone  
The nights that I twist on the rack  
Is the time that I feel most at home  
We wandering in the shade  
And the rustle of falling leaves  
A bird on the edge of a blade  
Lost now forever, my love, in a sweet memory  
  
The station rolls away from the train  
The blue pulls away from the sky  
The whisper of two broken wings  
May be they're yours, maybe they're mine  
  
This is my least favorite life  
The one where I am out of my mind  
The one where you're just out of reach  
The one where I stand, and you fly  
  
I am wandering in the shade  
And the rustle of fallen leaves  
A bird on the edge of a blade  
Lost now forever, my love, in a sweet memory

4. **You Were on My Mind lyrics**

http://www.songlyrics.com/ian-sylvia/you-were-on-my-mind-live-lyrics/

Got up this morning, you were on my mind, and you were on my mind.  
I got some ache's and  
I got some pains and  
I got some wounds to bind.  
Went to the corner just to ease my pain, it was just to ease my pain.  
I got drunk and  
I got sick and  
I came home again.  
I got a feelin, down in my shoes. it's way down in my shoes.  
I got to move on.  
I got to travel.  
Walk away my blues.  
Got up this morning, you were on my mind, and you were on my mind.  
I got some ache's and  
I got some pains and  
I got some wounds to bind.

5. **Saturday's Night at the World lyrics**

https://www.lyricsmania.com/saturday_night_at_the_world_lyrics_esther_ofarim.html

It's a Saturday's night at the world  
I am thinking it's over girl  
and how useless to search it becomes  
when you seek all the answers in one.  
  
But his voice seemed to answer the echoing silence  
from yesterday's asking  
and waiting and listening  
for something resembling a song  
to be sung back to me.  
  
It's a Saturday's night at the world  
I am thinking it's over girl  
and how useless to search it becomes  
when you seek all the answers in one.  
  
But his eyes seemed quicksilver  
reflecting the prisms I kindled  
uneclipsed by the darkness of loving's mirages  
that swindle the heart  
with the shadow of me.  
  
And his love seemed to offer a sojourn  
from endless beginnings  
and so I went spinning into him  
to love him, but found him  
one answer for loving and losing the same.  
  
It's a Saturday's night at the world  
I am thinking it's over girl  
and how useless to search it becomes  
when you seek all the answers in one

6\. **Halleluiah**

https://genius.com/Leonard-cohen-hallelujah-live-in-london-lyrics

[Verse 1]  
I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"  
  
[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
[Verse 2]  
Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
  
[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
[Verse 3]  
Now, maybe there is a God above  
 **As for me, all I ever heard from love**  
 **Is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**  
But it's not a cry you hear tonight  
It's not some pilgrim who claims to have seen the light  
It's a cold, and it's a very broken Hallelujah

[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
[Instrumental Break]  
  
[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
[Verse 4]  
Oh people, I have been here before  
I know this room, and I've walked this floor  
You see, I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
Not, it's a cold and it's a very lonely Hallelujah  
  
[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
 ~~[Verse 5]~~  
 ~~There was a time you let me know~~  
 ~~What's really going on below~~  
 ~~But now, now you never even show it to me, do you?~~  
 ~~I remember when I moved in you~~  
 ~~And the holy dove was moving too~~  
 ~~And every single breath we drew was Hallelujah~~

[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
[Verse 6]  
I've done my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come here to ~~London~~ **Banff** just to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
  
[Chorus]  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

7\. **Gentle on My Mind**
    
    
    https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858560155/

It's knowin' that your door is always open  
And your path is free to walk  
That makes me tend to leave my sleepin' bag rolled up  
And stashed behind your couch  
  
And it's knowin' I'm not shackled by forgotten words and bonds  
And the ink stains that have dried upon some lines  
That keeps you in the back roads by the rivers of my memory  
And keeps you ever gentle on my mind  
  
It's not clingin' to the rocks and ivy  
Planted on their columns now that bind me  
Or somethin' that somebody said  
Because they thought we fit together walkin'  
  
It's just knowin' that the world will not be cursin' or forgivin'  
When I walk along some railroad track and find  
That you're movin' on the back roads by the rivers of my memory  
And for hours you're just gentle on my mind  
  
Though the wheat fields and the coastlines  
And the junkyards and the highways come between us  
And some other woman's cryin' to her mother  
'Cause she turned and I was gone  
  
I still might run in silence tears of joy might stain my face  
And the summer sun might burn me till I'm blind  
But not to where I cannot see you walkin' on the back roads  
By the rivers flowin' gentle on my mind  
  
I dip my cup of soup  
Back from a gurglin', cracklin' cauldron in some train yard  
My beard a roughenin' coal pile  
And a dirty hat pulled low across my face  
  
Through cupped hands 'round a tin can  
I pretend to hold you to my breast and find  
That you're wavin' from the back roads by the rivers of my memories  
Ever smilin', ever gentle on my mind


End file.
